codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mob Hitman29/Characters in Bosnia Nights
Poručnik (Lt.) Milan Nikolić: Narrator and main character, leader of the squad. Aged 25. Wears a full uniform and an army cap. Uses a Zastava M70B1 *Zastavnik (Staff Sgt.) Valter "Jackie" Zhang/Žang: A 1/2 Chinese man from Sarajevo. Named after the cult film character and got his nickname from Babić who got it from the Hong Kong actor Jackie Chan. Aged 22. Wears a full uniform, his helmet has the Chinese flag painted on the front and on the front and "八一" (Eight One) on the back. Uses a Zastava M70AB2 and later a MP40. *Narednik (Sgt.) Boris "Mišo" Kovač: Milan's 1/2 Croat life long friend, he's nicknamed after the Dalmatian singer due to his Croat heritage also an aspiring soccer player. Aged 24. Wears jeans and a army jacket with an 1986-87 FK Partizan Beograd jersey underneath (which he wears in all flashbacks except for the ones he's a child which he wears the 1979-80 instead), his helmet has "Das Ist Valter" painted on the front and the left side has a crudely drawn Partizan crest. Uses a Zastava M70AB2. *Narednik Vlado Babić: A friend of Valter (despite being quite racist and ignorant towards him). A construction worker by trade who wants to live in Cuba. Aged 30. Wears a full uniform except for a PAOK baseball cap. Uses a Zastava M70B1. *Kaplar (Cpl.) Žarko Zupan: The second youngest member of the squad and a tech student, the squads engineer. Aged 18. Wears a full uniform and glasses. Uses a Zastava M70B1. *Kaplar Simo "Tito" Radić: A history teacher from Sarajevo, a strong admirer of Yugoslavia and Tito. Aged 23. Wears a Titovka with a red star (Sprska Army used a tricolour) along with a full uniform. The squads machine gunner. *Redov (Pvt.) Vuk "Draza" Stojanović: A farmer from a backwood outside Sarajevo with a love for Chetniks. He's the only member of the squad who wasn't conscripted. Aged 41. Uninformed and wears a Šajkača with a Chetnik badge. Uses a shotgun. *Redov Vladan "Paddy" McCourt: The grandson of an Irishman who moved to Bosnia in the 1950's. Despite being a staunch communist he gets on well with Stojanović due to their hatred of the British. Aged 24. Usually shirtless and the only military clothing he wears is combats (though if it's raining or nighttime he wears his jacket which as a Rastafarian tricolour sewed onto it), he wears his tank top as a bandanna, a Keffiyeh around his neck, an Irish Brigade flag armband and Nike high-tops. Uses an AK-47 which he took off a dead Islamist. *Redov Zoran Bobienski: A young medical student and the teams medic. His surname comes from a distant Polish ancestor. Aged 19. Wears a full uniform and a Titovka. Uses a Zastava M70AB2. *Redov Antonije "Tony" Dragić: The squads youngest member, originally from a town near Mitrovica that was destroyed by Albanian terrorists in the 80's, he wants to become an Olympic runner. Aged 17. Wears a full uniform with a helmet. Uses a Zastava M70AB2. Category:Blog posts